


Secrets and Pretty Girls

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Secrets and Pretty Girls

"So, what do you want to do today, Sammy?"

Sam grinned and looked to the door. Dean had just left for a hunt and Garth and Sam were alone.

"I know a secret." Sam smiled.

Garth raised his brows. "You do?"

"Yeah, about De," Sam said. "I know what he looks at on the computer."

Garth blushed. He knew exactly what kind of thing Dean looked at on the laptop. "I'm not sure you should be looking at that stuff."

Sam scowled. "I like it. They're pretty."

Garth rallied for a change of subject. "Okay, how about we go put on a movie?"

Sam looked at him innocently. "Can it have pretty girls in it?"

Garth nearly choked. "Not that kind of movie, Sam."

"Oh," Sam pouted. "When can I?"

"When Dean gets home you can talk to him all you want about it."

They settled down on the couch and began to watch a movie. Part way through, Sam fell asleep and Garth tucked a blanket around him. He smiled as he looked down at Sam. He was so sweet and innocent. Garth would do anything to protect him.

Hours later, the door to the cabin creaked open and Dean stepped in. It was late, and he was sore. The hunt had gone well. After searching through the old church cemetery, he was able to find the remains of the spirit and salt and burn them. It was a quick job, but Dean had taken a few good hits before he could light the grave. He had a knot on his forehead that was bleeding and his back was wrenched.

Dean walked in and looked over at the couch. What he saw made him smile; Sam was curled up with Garth beside him. They were both sound asleep.

Dean crept in and nudged Garth's foot. "Hey, honey, I'm home."

Garth's eyes opened and he smiled up at Dean. "Hey."

"How was he?"

Garth pushed himself up. "He was good. He crashed about an hour after you left. How's the head?"

Dean brought up a hand to press against the growing lump. "Sore, but I think it's all right."

"Why don't you let me take a look at it," Garth said, wriggling out from beneath the blanket and standing up.

Sam snuffled and his eyes opened. "De?"

Dean was hoping to get cleaned up before Sam saw him. He didn't want his brother to worry.

"Hey, buddy, how was the movie?"

Sam's gaze locked on the blood on Dean's forehead. He frowned. "You're hurt."

Garth stepped over and turned Dean's head to face him. He looked over the wound, pressing the edges lightly. "It's not too bad. Won't even need stitches." He looked at Sam and smiled. "Do you want to help me clean it up?"

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and then nodded. "'Kay."

Garth went to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit, while Sam sat Dean down at the table.

When Garth came back, he got out some gauze and dabbed at the wound. "Sam, can you hold the gauze here while I get some water?"

Sam nodded, face all business.

Garth quickly got a bowl of water and came back to Sam's side. He patted Sam on the back. "Good job. You can take it off now."

Sam gave him a concerned look but did as he asked. Garth made fast work of cleaning and dressing the small gash.

"There, all better, see, Sammy?" Dean said with a smile.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "De?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch the pretty girls now?"

Garth sucked in a breath and looked to Dean with an apologetic expression. He mouthed the words 'it wasn't me'.

Dean raised a brow and looked between them, his gaze coming to rest on Garth. "What pretty girls?"

Sam blushed. "I told Garth a secret."

Dean raised his brows and nodded. "Really, and what secret is that?"

"I want to watch the pretty girls like you, De," Sam explained. "Can we watch them now?"

Dean mouth tried to make words but nothing would come out. "Is he talking about … I mean … are we talking about porn?" Then Dean's gaze snapped to Garth. "Did you let him watch porn?"

"Whoa!" Garth put up a hand. "I didn't do any such thing. This is all you, man. He said he caught what you were doing on the computer. Leave me out of this."

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, eyes tearing.

Dean looked to Sam. "No, Sammy, you did nothing wrong. You just surprised me. If you want to watch the pretty girls, I can set it up in your room for you. That's something you can do all by yourself."

"Really?"

"Really, Sam. You can watch all you want."

Sam grinned ear to ear, Garth shook his head, and Dean shrugged. Sam may be slow but he was still a man. There was no changing that.


End file.
